Apocalypse Dance
by SasuNaruforeva
Summary: “Why would I throw away my last moments running around like a chicken with its head cut off? Fate seems rather set on finally killing us off… so I’ve decided to accept that and die while doing what I love doing most" GrimmIchi, fluff, slight OOC, Yaoi


'_Citizens of Karakura! This is an extremely urgent message! Please listen! There is a huge meteor the size of Asia heading straight towards us! But you must not panic, we have—"_

Fiery orange hair swayed gently amidst the graceful movements that were being displayed so brilliantly in the capacious dance room.

'_This may be the end of the world as we know it. A special team has been sent to try and stop the enormous meteor, but we have not received any word __back from them yet.'_

Long limbs reached out and flexed across the smooth, wooden floor; dainty feet gliding forward and back effortlessly.

'_Hey… What the hell am I doing here?! I've gotta go say goodbye to my wife and kids, since this may be the last time I ever see them again! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES EVERYONE!! THIS IS—'_

Keen ears no longer listened to the boisterous announcer that continued to yap away on the Radio—it all became just a small and insignificant buzzing in the back of his mind as he instead chose to listen to a song. A song only _he_ could hear; a song that went unheard by everyone else.

Radiant auburn eyes rolled up and back in their sockets while remaining hidden behind supple eye lashes. He gradually became lost in his music.

Narrow hips rolled in slow, mesmerizing circles as he stood on the tips of his toes and reached up towards the ceiling with the whole length of his body.

Of course, he wasn't _so_ lost in the music that he couldn't see the lambent meteorites that fell from the murky sky like shooting stars—had this scene not been such a knell, it would have been a very beautiful sight indeed.

He also noticed the horrid and panicked screams that traveled into the room all the way from the normally quiescent streets of Karakura.

His somewhat peaceful dancing was interrupted all too soon.

"Ya seem a lil' _too_ calm durin' an apocalypse, strawberry."

Dainty feet fell back down against the floorboards as that deep yet refreshingly familiar voice echoed off the walls. He didn't need to turn around to know that it was Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

His nemesis.

His rival.

His crush.

A strange silence fell between the two men—minus the screams that hovered in the background—and they both waited for the other to make the first move (Not that they really had any time to waste on waiting in the first place).

"…Is it really that strange to you?"

After receiving only a halfhearted chuckle from the man he continued,

"Why would I throw away my last moments running around like a chicken with its head cut off? Fate seems rather set on finally killing us off… so I've decided to accept that and die while doing what I love doing most, and that is dancing. And besides… With everyone running around outside, I finally have more room to move around in here. Well, that was until _you_ showed up."

_That _got Grimmjow into one of his laughing fits, his voice seeming much too loud now that the screams were beginning to die down outside—it would seems that almost everyone decided to actually flee from Karakura (As if that would _really_ save them).

"So, the real question is… What the hell are _you_ doing here? I'd have imagined you'd be at home jacking off at the thought of everyone dyeing all at once."

He finally turned around to look upon the other, staring straight into those deep blue eyes that suddenly turned fierce. Grimmjow's handsome face twisted into an angered frown and those hard muscles that were hidden beneath silky clothes went rigid. Sky blue hair that spiked in all directions and drooped at the bangs seemed to bristle in rage.

This expression was a very common sight to the other man, but each time he witnessed it… was like seeing it for the first time.

It was quite captivating.

He gave Grimmjow no time to begin the argument that was sure to come.

Before the bluenette could even open his mouth, he turned on his heels and began galloping towards the middle of the room.

A playful smirk tickled his pink lips and showed off a glimpse of white canines.

His arms followed behind as his legs carried him forward.

He then stopped suddenly, both of his feet pressed together closely as he bunched his legs, body swooping down towards the floor and knees bent solidly.

He then leapt up off the ground, twisting elegantly in the air and landing back on both feet without faltering once.

If that wasn't a challenge, then Grimmjow didn't know what one was!

His jump wasn't as graceful, but he easily made up for it with his strength and power.

His whole _being_ demanded attention, and the orange haired man was happy to give him it.

It all developed from that point on, and soon the two men were a gentle mess of limbs as they danced together, and even though they were constantly fighting for the male role in the dance, they never stopped or wavered in their fluid movements.

It was as if they had practiced that routine their whole lives.

The floor shook and trembled as smaller bits of the meteor began to strike the buildings near them, causing them to collapse and crumble to the ground.

But their attention stayed connected to each other, and _only_ each other.

Grimmjow hooked his arm around his partner's slim waist and he bent forward until the other was dipped so far back that the very tips of that orange hair brushed the polished wood. The bluenette brought them back up smoothly and he proceeded to pull the other closer to himself until their bodies were nestled together and their warm foreheads rested against each other.

Calm blue eyes were locked intensely with smoldering auburn ones.

"Ichigo… I—"

He was cut off when said man abruptly reached out and snared his hair in a firm, yet not painful, grip.

"Don't say it. Just don't."

The command was spoken in such a pitiful voice that it made Grimmjow feel almost guilty, but Ichigo's eyes were swimming with happiness, not sadness or anger.

A soft, though crooked smile graced his lips, making the room seem that much brighter.

Grimmjow knew then that their feelings were mutual, and there need not be any words to ruin the moment.

In the next second, the world became dark and completely quite.

Not a soul dared to even gasp as the dreaded Meteor finally came close enough to block out the sun's rays of light.

People remained silent and desperately held onto their loved ones as they awaited their fate.

Death.

Fear was etched onto their faces,

All except for two men.

Grimmjow and Ichigo only smiled warmly at each other as they leisurely swayed their hips in sync and wrapped their arms around each other.

They didn't seem to notice the large thing in the sky that would surely send them into oblivion.

They merely danced to a song only _they_ could hear.

* * *

Uhhhh....

I honestly have nothing to say to this

xDD

I had an urge to write it after watching 'So You Think You Can Dance.'

lmao

I know it's kinda... cliche' and mushy and... idk

but yeah

o wo;;


End file.
